drinkypoo_playstation_societyfandomcom-20200215-history
Drinkypoo?
Drinkypoo? is Shane's "brand" that he uses to label his groupchats, PlayStation parties, Minecraft servers, and now Wiki pages. The name Drinkypoo? ''comes from the video ''Exclusive Gabe Newell Interview ''by SilverMania, where around halfway through the interview, Gabe Newell utters the words "drinkypoo?" in the form of a question while gazing at a soft drink from McDonald's. Over the years, the ''Drinkypoo? groupchats have gained a rich history and following. History In the year 2017, Shane created the first Drinkypoo? groupchat on the online social media platform Snapchat. This chat included the likes of many Society members, such as sweedles1, mariocart100, and many more. Discontent with the constant notification spam, in a dick move by sweedles1 and fellow Society member Billy, they proceeded to nuke the group chat by adding approximately 20 - 30 random people, rendering the chat ineffective and useless. This lead to them being banned from all future group chats, however, sweedles' ban was overturned not long after with the introduction of the Drinkypoo? II ''Snapchat group chat with Billy's ban still standing to this day. ''Drinkypoo? II proved to be far more successful, with all of the core Society members partaking, though it is not as active as it once used to be. Spin-offs The original Drinkypoo? ''group chat has paved the way for many sequels and spin-offs over the years, some even growing to be more active than the original chats. This includes 'Drinkypoo? II, ''Drinkypoo? III'', ''Switchypoo?, and '''''Drinkypoo? New Vegas. However, most of these chats feature members outside of the Society, so they will not be widely covered on this Wiki. Upon the release of the Fallout 76 ''beta program, Shane, sweedles, and mariocart formed the group chat ''Drinkypoo? 76 ''to discuss the upcoming video game and remind each other of beta start times. However, with the game failing to live up to the unbelievably high expectations the Society set for it, Shane renamed ''Drinkypoo? 76 ''to ''Drinkypoo? New Vegas because "76 bad, New Vegas good." Though, with the release of the upcoming Wastelanders ''update, Shane intends to return the group chat to its original name if the update meets expectations. As of 2020, this group chat is among the most active in the ''Drinkypoo? ''family of chats, though it is mostly reserved for calls to "GTFO?" ''Drinkypoo? III ''(originally known as ''Drinkypoo? X) is the third official installment in the Drinkypoo? ''series. While it bears the title of ''III, it is still considered a spin-off to this Wiki as it does not include a majority of the core Society members. The same goes for Switchypoo? ''as well. The last notable spin-off to mention would be ''Drinkypoo? IG Edition, which includes Shane, sweedles, and mariocart on the platform Instagram. Unlike many other popular spin-offs of note, this chat was created by sweedles, not Shane. It is reserved for the sharing of memes. Defunct chats As of 2020, many of the Drinkypoo? ''chats have been declared defunct, with the most notable being the original ''Drinkypoo? ''group chat itself, following the 2017 nuking. To Shane's credit, many of these chats were not created by him, but he does share partial ownership of all groupchats bearing the ''Drinkypoo? ''name. Here is a list of all defunct chats of note: * ''Drinkypoo? * Drinkypoo? Minecraft Edition ''(not created by Shane, not operated by the Society) * ''Drinkypoo? Central (Discord server, not created by Shane, not operated by the Society) Refugee Camp In the event of a Drinkypoo? ''global catastrophe, not dissimilar to the 2017 nuking, Shane has many steps in place to prevent the group chat from becoming defunct. The most prominent and widely known contingency plan is the ''Drinkypoo? Refugee Camp ''group chat, with only the most core and trusted members of the Inner Society. If the ''Drinkypoo? II ''were to ever be nuked again, the core members would wait out in the camp until every uninvited member leaves. It is unknown what would occur if this plan were to fail in this event, though Shane would most likely just start a ''Drinkypoo? IV.